


Do you want to make a sex tape?

by EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos



Series: The Tapes [11]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ashton likes it, Ball Gag, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bossy Luke, Bottom Calum, Bottom Luke, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, M/M, Sex Tape, Slutty Calum, Top Ashton, Top Calum, Top Luke, Vibrators, slutty luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos/pseuds/EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Luke gets upset about his morning Calum and Ashton try to cheer him up by making a little movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you want to make a sex tape?

"Luke, wake up," Michael said poking the sleeping boy's nose. 

Luke opened his eyes seeing Michael looking at him. He smiled, leaned forward, and kissed him softly before returning to his position and closing his eyes again. Michael shifted in his arms while his cheeks were turning pink. Michael squirmed in his arms before managing to stand up. Luke sat up his tired eyes trying to focus on Michael who was shaking a little. His face was red and he looked scared. 

"What's wrong, baby?"

"That! That's what's wrong. I am not your baby. You are not my boyfriend. I just-...I have to go home. Now." 

Luke sighed standing up and nodding, "I know you aren't my boyfriend. I just fuck you like you are. Nothing more nothing less. I got it. I'll keep my lips to myself. Okay?" 

Michael nodded and Luke moved forward opening his arms. Michael hesitated but soon opened his arms and hugged Luke. Michael just stands there letting Luke hold him while telling himself it's a friendly hug. But something about the way Luke whispered a soft 'I'm sorry' made him feel like he felt more for his blonde friend. A few seconds later he realized he enjoyed being held like this by Luke. Just as he began getting comfortable Luke pulled back leaving Michael to pull off his pants and pull on some black knee length shorts. Michael ran a hand through his hair trying not to stare at his friend like some sort of love sick puppy. Once he had on the baggy shorts he turned to Michael, "let's go." 

He followed him outside and into the car. Michael fumbled with the radio. It was the only thing that kept them from sitting in complete silence. Once they pulled up at Michael's house they got out immediately getting greeted by Calum. He smiled big. 

"Luke," he smiled running over and jumping him. 

His legs wrapped around Luke's body and his arms were thrown around his neck in a full body hug. He giggled and pulled back to look at Luke.

"You're in a good mood, what's up," Luke asked.

"Daddy has a surprise for you. I kind of helped with the idea."

"You did," Luke asked. 

He nodded smiling big. Luke smiled seeing Calum back to his princess state. Ashton came outside looking at Calum and Luke before turning to Michael. 

"You're back early. I figured you'd want to stay longer," Ashton said. 

"Yeah, well, I'm back. Did I get any mail," he asked walking inside. 

"Uh, yeah, it's on the table," Ashton said watching him walk away before turning to Luke.

Calum frowned, "what's with Mikey?" 

"I treated him too much like my boyfriend. He's just upset about it, he needs time to think I guess," he sighed. 

"What did you do? Ask him to move in," Ashton asked.

"I kissed him." 

"You kissed him? You can only give him a quick one like a friendly peck. You can't kiss him sweetly like a boyfriend. It freaks him out," Calum said. 

"Yeah, I know. I kissed him and he immediately stopped cuddling with me, I think I-"

"You cuddled with Michael," Ashton asked. 

"Yeah. He slept in my bed and let me hold him until I kissed him this morning." 

"Mikey let you hold him all night," Calum asked letting go and standing up on his feet. 

"Well, yeah. Why?"

"Because he's choosy about who he cuddles with. He hates boyfriend shit. If you kiss him it has to be during sex or something, even then he's picky about it," Ashton told him.

Michael was back outside within a few minutes and he was putting a bag into Calum's car. Calum raised an eyebrow. 

"Where are you going?" 

"Out. I'll be back in a few days, promise. Your car will be fine. I'm just going to check on this job." 

"Alright." 

"Mikey," Luke said quickly. 

Michael slowly looked at him, "yes?"

He wanted to tell him not to go and to stay with him, but he figures Michael wouldn't react well to that. He sighed, "be careful." 

Michael gave a nod and drove off leaving Luke's eyes to linger on the car driving off into the distance. Calum frowned, "you look upset. Come on inside. You have to see your surprise, maybe it'll cheer you up."

Luke nodded and they pulled him inside and into Ashton's room. Calum jumped on the bed and motioned for Luke to sit next to him. Luke did what Calum wanted and sat beside him. Ashton was busy with something else but Calum moved into Luke's lap running his fingers up and down his chest before asking a question. 

"Do you want to make a sex tape?"

"You want me on camera with you two?"

"Uh huh, will you be on camera with us? It'll be fun. I promise I'll do anything you want."

"And your daddy's okay with that," Luke asked looking over Calum's shoulder at Ashton who was smiling. 

Calum cupped Luke's face and turned him back to look at him before kissing him and gently rocking his hips back and forth. Luke moved his hands to Calum's waist before sliding them down his back and grabbing his ass through his jeans. Calum smiled and pulled back slow. 

"Daddy suggested it," he smiled moving to Luke's neck. 

"Oh he did, did he?"

"Mhmm. He wants to watch you fuck me," he says right in Luke's ear.

"Is that so?"

"Mhmm. Will you?"

"If that's what you want," Luke smiled, "how should I treat daddy's little princess?"

"Just the way you did the other day. Daddy wants to see what I like." 

"We do it my way," Luke tells him. 

Calum quickly nods, "of course."

Ashton hits the play button and sits in the chair behind the camera so he can watch and make sure he's getting good angles with the camera. Luke kisses Calum hard and grabs at his ass giving it the attention it deserves. Calum opened his mouth and let Luke's tongue in. Usually he wouldn't be this bold but for some reason he wants to give Ashton a show. He wants to push himself and see what Ashton will let him do. Calum pulls back and tilts his neck letting Luke kiss down his throat while he rolled his hips against Luke's savoring every moan Luke gave him. 

"Touch me," Calum said. 

Luke's hands went up his shirt pulling it off the tan boy and tossing it to the floor. He moved back to Calum's neck kissing at it and making him move his hips faster on the blonde. 

"Stand up," Luke said.

Calum was quick to stand on his feet. Once he was off his lap Luke stood up and unbuckled Calum's pants. He ran his hand down Calum's chest before sliding his hand down his pants. Calum let out a small gasp and grabbed Luke's shirt with both hands. 

"Don't cum too fast, I want to play with you," he said laughing. 

Calum's eyes are filled with lust and he looks needy, but he nods. He lets Luke take off his pants and Calum steps out of them when they're around his ankles. Luke sits back down and Calum is on his lap again kissing him while Luke's hands are making their way into his underwear to grab at his ass. Calum bites at Luke's lower lip softly trying to get a moan out of the blonde. 

Ashton starts palming himself through his jeans as he watches. 

"Ash," Luke says once Calum's teeth release his lip. 

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to watch, or do you want to play with us?" 

"I just want you to take care of my princess." 

"I'll take care of him. Why don't you suck me off while I do it." 

"No, I wouldn't mind fucking you though." 

"You'll suck me off. The only thing I want you to touch is my cock with your lips," Luke smiled. 

"I want to touch you." 

"Be good for me, daddy, then maybe I'll be good for you." 

Ashton stands up from his chair. Luke moves Calum to the side and pulls Ashton close kissing him slow before smiling, "do you have a ball gag?"

"Yeah, why?" 

"I'm going to need that, and handcuffs if you have them." 

Ashton walks over to his dresser and opens the bottom drawer pulling out a ball gag and leather cuffs. He tosses them to Luke who doesn't hesitate to put the ball gag in Calum's mouth. 

"Luke, what are we doing," Calum asks pulling the ball out. 

"I'll show you. Just trust me," he smiled. 

Calum nods and puts it back in his mouth letting Luke adjust it. Once it was on him Luke looked over at the bed. Calum took the hint and laid back. 

"Hands," he said. 

Calum lifted his hands and Luke cuffed one before moving the other cuff through the bars of the headboard and cuffing the other wrist so he couldn't move his arms to stop him. 

"Why do you want my princess playing with Michael's things?" 

"Because it'll be fun watching him like this, don't you think?"

Luke moved to sit by Calum. 

"Lube?"

Ashton tossed him a small bottle and he pulled off Calum's underwear that didn't really try to hide anything. Once the were out of the way he poured some lube onto his fingers before teasing Calum's hole with them. Calum let out a whimper a curled his toes. His chest rose quickly before he let out a slow breath. Luke slid one in him earning another soft noise. 

"He is cute like this," Ashton said. 

"Mhmm. You know, if we really wanted to we could just put a vibrator in him and let him watch us have all the fun," Luke told him. 

"He does kind of deserve it for being rude to me when he caught us the other day. That and whole slutting around with Zayn and Louis." 

Calum went wide eyed. 

"Yeah, I know about you, Kitten," he said smiling at the nickname. 

"How should we punish him," Luke smiled. 

"Let's just stick a vibrator up his ass and fuck around while he watches." 

Luke nodded and Ashton grabbed a hot pink vibrator and walking over to Luke handing him the pink cock letting him lube it up and replace his finger with it. Calum groaned but got over the discomfort pretty quick. Calum shook his head. 

"What? You want to join us?"

Calum nodded. Luke smiled and leaned down giving him a soft kiss. 

"Then you'd better do as you're told." 

Ashton smiled and Luke stood up grabbing the front of Ashton's shirt pulling him on top of him. Luke laid back letting Ashton straddle his hips and kiss him. Ashton pulled from his lips. 

"One second," he said getting up and grabbing Calum's underwear off the floor. 

He slid the soft blue fabric up Calum's leg until it fit. He turned on the vibrator quickly and Calum let out a groan and threw his head back. 

"That's it, baby. Just like that," he smiled. 

"Oh, daddy, that's so mean," Luke told him. 

"Yeah, well, he's been a bad boy."

"So, does it just vibrate?"

"No, it moves too, doesn't it, baby?"

Calum moans around his ball gag and looks at them. 

"It looks fun. Maybe one day you could fuck me with one."

"You are so sexy," Ashton said moving on top of Luke. 

Their lips met and Luke let Ashton's hips go between his legs. He let out a sigh when he was rubbed just the right way. Ashton put his hands on Luke only to have the blonde pull them off him and set them on the bed. Ashton's hands gripped the blanket hard but he didn't say anything.

"Stand up, I wanna see every inch of you," Luke says before running his tongue along Ashton's and giving him one soft kiss. 

Ashton stood and pulled off his shirt tossing it to the side. Luke sat up giving him a smile before grabbing his belt and pulling him closer. He kissed down the older man's stomach while unbuckling his jeans and pulling them down. Ashton stepped out of them so the only thing Luke was faced with were a black pair of boxer briefs. He looked up before kissing the outline of the bulge in front of him. Ashton bit his lip and ran his fingers through Luke's hair. Calum said something but they couldn't manage to make out what it was when he had the gag in his mouth. 

Luke pulled the underwear down letting Ashton's cock spring free. He didn't hesitate to give it a long slow lick causing Ashton to suck in a breath. Luke took it in his mouth running his tongue along the underside before he looked up and gave Ashton a wink.

"Fuck, why do you have to do shit like that," Ashton asked 

Luke pulled off him, "because you like it." 

He takes him back in his mouth and Ashton groans. Luke takes Ashton's hand off his head placing it back at his side. Ashton frowned. 

"Please let me touch you," he said. 

"Just enjoy the fact that your cock's in my mouth."

Ashton bit his lip trying to enjoy it, but his hands were itching to touch him. He needed to, he's so used to being able to do what he wants it physically pains him to try and be still. He groans. 

"Luke, fuck, let me touch you. Please?" 

Luke pulls off and strokes him slow while he talks, "you want to touch me?"

He nods quickly. Luke smiles and slowly runs his tongue over Ashton's head tasting the pre-cum that's beginning to leak. He pulls back when Ashton moans. 

"Take Calum's vibrator out." 

Ashton hesitates, but when Luke lets go he does as he's told. Calum groans and squeezes his thighs together tight once the fake cock was out of him.

"Now what?" 

"Take the ball gag out of his mouth, I wanna hear him," he says. 

Again, Ashton does what Luke tells him. Once Calum can speak he is breathing slow, "D-Daddy, fuck me." 

"No. I don't think I will. I think I'm just going to get Luke to blow me." 

"Let me do it. I'm much better at it than he is. He doesn't know how to do it right," he told him. 

Luke raised an eyebrow, "hey Ash?"

"Yeah?" 

"I want you to fuck my mouth." 

"What?" 

"And I want Calum to watch. He's being a brat and I want him to see that I get to play with you." 

Ashton nodded and laid back on the bed. Luke got between his legs and angled his head so Calum could watch him. 

"Wanna know a secret, Cal?" 

Calum's bottom lip was pushed out a little and he looked like a pouty child but he answered, "what?"

"Your daddy doesn't like kitten licks. Innocent is great but let's be honest, everyone wants a slut who knows what they're doing between their legs." 

He put his mouth around Ashton's cock and went all the way down to the base getting the older man to let out a groan. Luke hollowed his cheeks and pulled off the man before circling his tongue around the head. 

"As long as you call him 'daddy' he'll cum no matter what you do." 

"That's true, he also cums just from hearing someone moan," Luke said going back down.

Luke moans around him and Ashton groans. Ashton is has the blanket underneath him in both fist with a good grip on it. 

"Luke, fuck, can I touch you?" 

Luke pulls back and smiles, "unlike you Calum, I don't have to ask for permission to touch him. He asks me. Go ahead, Ash." 

Ashton's hand goes to Luke's hair and grabs at it tugging a little to see Luke's reaction. He moan around the older man's cock. Calum bit his lip watching Luke. Luke slid the cock out of his mouth an looked over at the boy handcuffed to the bed. 

"No need to be so jealous. I'll touch you too," he told him moving between Calum's legs and giving his cock a long slow lick. 

"Luke," he breathed. 

He slid his tongue around the head in a slow circle. He curled his toes and moaned loud when Luke's tongue teased at the slit. 

"Fuck me! Fuck me, please," Calum moaned, "I don't care who it is, just someone put their cock in me."

"Wow, you really are a cock slut, aren't you," Luke laughed. 

"Yes," Calum said before biting his lip and spreading his legs a little more to get Luke to see what he wanted. 

"You know, I kind of want to try something," Luke said. 

"Yeah, what is it? I'll do anything you want," Calum nodded, his puppy dog eyes wide with excitement. 

"I want you to fuck me." 

"What?" 

"Yeah, I've already fucked you. Why don't I let you fuck me this time?"

"I get to be on top?"

"If you want, but I'm in charge. I'm always in charge," Luke said letting Calum know he was serious. 

"What about me," Ashton asked. 

Luke smiled, "you just sit right there. I want you to watch your princess fuck me." 

Ashton sat in front of him Luke unlocked the cuffs and moved Ashton to the headboard before sitting on his lap. He kissed Ashton's neck distracting him while he cuffed his hands behind him. Once Ashton heard the click of the cuffs he went completely still.

"What did you do, Luke?"

"I know how you get when you want to touch someone. Just relax, alright? We'll give you a show." 

Luke kissed him quick before getting off him and turning to Calum. Luke took off the clothes he had on and tossed them aside before he let Calum jump him. He was immediately on top of him kissing him hard. Luke's back was on the bed and Calum's hips were between his legs. Calum grabbed a bottle of lubricant quickly rubbing it on himself before pushing his cock past the ring of muscle until he was all the way in. Luke bit his tongue letting out a sigh. 

Calum's eyes were on Luke's face and he looked concerned. Luke raised an eyebrow, "you going to move, or did you forget how to fuck someone?"

"You're mean," Calum said. 

"You like it though, don't you," Luke smiled. 

Calum laughed and kissed Luke before moving slow. Luke groaned and Calum reached up for his hair tugging at the blonde mess only to have Luke stop him. 

"Keep your hands out of my hair, princess, or you and I are going to have a problem." 

"What parts of you can I touch?"

"Hips for now, or you could be a good friend and jerk me off while you fuck me." 

Calum reached between them and wrapped his hand around the hard length before stroking slow.

"Fuck," Luke breathed. 

"Luke uncuff me, I have to..." he trailed off looking at his erection.

"I think your daddy likes what he sees," Luke smiled before kissing Calum. 

Calum moved his hips and Luke pulled Calum closer so he could kiss the tan boy's neck. Calum moaned in his ear and Luke lifted his hips letting Calum hit the spot in him that only Ashton could reach. He kept hitting it with each thrust. Luke groaned. 

"You're actually pretty good at this, princess." 

Calum smiled and kissed Luke's neck before running his tongue up to trace his ear, "thanks, blondie." 

"Luke, fuck, please uncuff me," Ashton said, "it hurts." 

"You wanted to watch, I'm letting you," Luke smiled. 

Calum groaned, "fuck, I'm gonna-" 

"No, pull out," Luke told him. 

Calum pulled out and reached for his cock. 

"No touching yourself, lay back," he told him.

Calum hesitated but laid back. Luke poured some lube on himself and tossed the bottle to the side. Calum smiled and spread his legs. Once Luke was in him he let out a moan and tried to touch himself. Luke grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head. He slid his hands down Calum's body and put his hands under Calum's thighs pulling him closer before kissing at his neck.

"Luke," he moaned. 

"Look at Ash. Tell him how this feels," Luke said. 

"Good, daddy, i-it feels so good," he moaned.

Luke stroked Calum's cock slow and listened to the long moan as he threw his head back, "Luke, I'm so close. Can I cum?" 

"Hold it back, Cal, I know you can." 

"It hurts to hold it back." 

"If you can do that for me, I'll get you something pretty." 

"Promise?"

"Promise. You can even help me pick it out for you," he said kissing his neck while rocking into him slow. 

"I'll try." 

Calum tossed his head back letting his eyes close when he let out the long moan. Luke looked over at Ashton who was biting his lip clenching his fists. His cock was drooling pre-cum. He groaned. 

"Fuck, let me go, I want to cum," he said beginning to get angry.

"You know what, Cal? I'll let you cum," he said. 

Calum moaned and Luke began stroking him. It didn't take long before the blanket underneath them was balled up in Calum's fists while he let out a long moan. He was panting hard looking at the cum on his stomach before looking up at Luke, "was that okay?" 

"It was perfect, sweetheart. Why don't you get cleaned up. I'll take care of Ash, just be ready to leave. We'll go pick you out something pretty for next time." 

Calum nodded and stood up carefully walking out the door. Once it was closed Luke turned to Ashton. Ashton sighed, "alright, finally. Why don't you sit on my lap, I'm so fucking hard, it's unreal. I-"

"Shut up," he said. 

"Luke, I'm not playing right now. Fucking touch me."

"But I like you like this. It's fun to see you all hard and angry." 

"I swear to god I will kill you if you don't let my arms free." 

Luke moved onto Ashton's lap putting his arms around his neck. Their cocks were pressed against each other and Luke was smiling big, "I love it when you threaten me."

"Luke, please? Just...just let me touch you," he said with pleading eyes. 

Luke wrapped a hand around them both and began stroking slow. Ashton let out a groan and bit his lip. His eyes shut tight and he laid his head back against the board. Luke moved to Ashton's neck sucking marks down his shoulder. Luke slid his thumb around the head of his cock smearing the pre-cum around both of the slits. Ashton let out a strangled moan. 

"Look at me, Ash," Luke smiled. 

Ashton looked at him with angry eyes. If he wasn't handcuffed to the bed there's no doubt in Luke's mind he would jump him and fuck him senseless. 

"Tell me what you want."

"Uncuff me, now," he growled. 

"You didn't say it nicely. I want to hear it nicely." 

"I want to touch you, please?" 

Luke reached behind him and uncuffed him, dangled the cuffs in front of him, and tossed them to the side. Luke kissed him softly, "better?" 

"Much," he said grabbing Luke's him and moving him over his hard erection. 

Luke pulled back his hand and slapped Ashton hard across the face, "I. Am. In. Charge."

Ashton grit his teeth and cupped his cheek before he grabbed Luke's hips hard enough that there would be few bruises later on. Luke pushed his chest and his back hit the headboard hard enough causing him to groan. 

"What part of 'I'm in charge' don't you understand," Luke asked. 

"I'm harder than a diamond in an ice storm. Fucking shut up and sit on my dick. You can be in charge later." 

Luke reached down grabbing Ashton's dick in his hand causing the brunette to groan. He looked down at himself before looking up at Luke. Luke sighed, "I really don't like it when you try to tell me what to do." 

Ashton was glaring at him now. Luke began moving his hand causing Ashton to let out a groan and move his head to the crook of Luke's neck. Ashton bit him hard but Luke barely flinched. Luke sped up and Ashton bit him again, "I fucking hate you."

"Ash, we both know that's not true." 

"You're gonna kill me one day."

"Oh shut up, this will probably be the best orgasm of your life." 

He groaned, "and why is that?"

"Because I'm giving it to you," Luke smiled. 

"Cocky little shit, aren't you?" 

He laughed before adjusting Ashton's cock underneath him. He carefully eased it inside of himself and sank down. Ashton's hands are on his ass about to move him but Luke pulls his hands off of him. He moved to the brunette's ear, "Ashton, we talked about this. Keep your hands to yourself unless I tell you that you can touch me." 

His hands gripped the blanket and Luke moved his hips slow. Ashton groaned, "Luke, move faster." 

"You don't like it slow?"

"Fuck. Please, Luke!" 

He stays at the same pace waiting for Ashton to snap. After a minute of teasing Ashton grabs Luke and flips him onto his back moving the way he wants. Luke laughed, "I was hoping you'd do something like this." 

"God I hate you so much," he breathed against his neck. 

Luke spread his legs and arched his back off the bed letting Ashton pound into him deeper. He moaned into the brunette's ear and enjoyed the sloppy kisses being placed on his neck. 

"Ash," Luke said. 

"Yeah, baby? What is it," he asked thrusting faster. 

"Cum in me. I want you to cum hard inside me," he said. 

Ashton let out a groan and came hard inside him as soon as he said it. Luke tightened around him causing him to release a long moan against his skin. After a few hard pants Ashton pulled out of him and sat up on his knees looking down at the blonde. 

"How was that," Luke asked smiling. 

"Fuck you," he breathed. 

"That good, huh?" 

"Shut up," he said moving between the blonde's legs and taking his cock in his mouth. 

Luke ran his fingers through the dark brown curls tugging at them every time Ashton made him feel good. He let out short gasps and soft moans when Ashton's tongue licked him. 

"Fuck," he whined closing his eyes and throwing his head back. 

Ashton pulled off him and jerked him off licking over the head of Luke's cock. His eyes were on the blonde watching his face twist in pleasure. He liked seeing his chest rise quickly with each gasp. Once Luke opened his eyes he looked down at Ashton. 

"I'm gonna-" 

Before he could finish the sentence Ashton wrapped his mouth around him again just as Luke came. He stroked him slow making sure he licked every last drop. Luke moved his fingers to his ass getting some of Ashton's cum on his fingers before licking it slow while the brunette watched. Ashton quickly moved up to kiss him hard. Their tongues met and they could both taste themselves on each other's lips. Luke broke the kiss and Ashton's forehead rested on his. 

"God I love having sex with you," Ashton whispered. 

"Don't tell your princess that, he might get jealous," Luke laughed. 

"Next time, you fuck me," Ashton said. 

"I will, you're fun," he smiled. 

"Come on, let's take a shower. We've got some shopping to do," Ashton said standing up. 

"Will you buy me something pretty, daddy," Luke said in a tone that usually annoyed Ashton. 

"Oh yeah, I think you'd look cute in a dress."

"Yeah," he asked letting out a soft giggle. 

"Get up," Ashton smiled grabbing his hands and pulling him up so he could stand. 

"Turn off the camera. I'll be in the shower. I promise I wont be so bossy in there." 

"I fucking love it when you're bossy," he said turning off the camera. 

Luke raised an eyebrow before smiling bigger, "then get in the shower, daddy, I don't like waiting."

He smiled, "whatever you say, princess."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took a while, but I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to read specific kinks or something just tell me, I'll try to write them. They wont be in the next chapter because I'm already working on it, but they may be in the one after it.


End file.
